Titan Blade
The was Sechs' signature weapon. It was a foldable double blade that featured heavily in his personal fighting style, Sechster Angriff. Design Composed of crystallized titanium that has been , the Titan Blade has superior durability and pliability and will never rust. It can be folded in half and carried on Sechs' back and was designed to be snapped open when pulled out, allowing for immediate use. Although designed to be used with both hands, it can be wielded single-handed. Sechs later modified the Titan Blade, making it longer and more effective. Folded, it was 1.6 m long and weighed 43 kg, while extending it increased the length to 6.25 m.Phase 25 For the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) Finals, the Titan Blade was modified into a third form, the Super Titan Blade. This version had a shorter handle which had rocket boosters built into it. The Titan Blade has remained a light colour in all its incarnations. On the cover of Last Angel Standing, the Titan Blade's handle is depicted as being silver while the blades themselves have metallic edges with bluish interiors. History Sechs created the Titan Blade some time after the Ground Investigation Bureau was wiped out and used it in his fight against his fellow TUNED AR Series 2 replicas.Phase 5 He also developed the belief that fighting and defeating Alita in battle would give him the right to exist as himself, and was eager to match the Titan Blade against Alita's Damascus Blade, which influenced the former. About 11 months before the Finals of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, Sechs was able to track down and fight AR-4, severing both her hands before splitting her in half through the chest. Figure Four, who had tried to take her to safety believing she was Alita, was able to escape Sechs with AR-4's body after lightning struck the Titan Blade, distracting Sechs.Phase 108 Plot The chance came after Sechs was taken to Tiphares by Nova II in ES 591. He met Alita in an abandoned theatre and quickly provoked a fight. Sechs managed to dismember Alita's arm, but was unable to defeat her and her body was heavily damaged. Elf and Zwölf afterwards took Sechs and the Titan Blade with them when they accompanied Nova. During the three months between Sechs' arrival on Ketheres and the ZOTT Preliminaries, the Titan Blade was modified, increasing the length of the handle. Sechs subsequently used the Titan Blade throughout the ZOTT. He devastated the opposition in the Preliminaries and defeated Getz and Koen with it in Round 1. In Round 2 he used it to kill Springfoot Jack, but was hypnotised by Whophon into stabbing himself and severing his spinal cord. During the Block-A Quarterfinals, Sechs turned the Wild Guns' own firearms against them, although he killed one of them with the Titan Blade.Phase 57 During the Semifinals, Sechs generated plasma decoys of himself and used one to attack Warmen 609 with its Titan Blade, but was otherwise unable to use it. After Warmen 609 was defeated, Aga Mbadi hacked Sechs' body to threaten Alita with the Titan Blade, but to no effect. For the Finals Sechs used a third version of the Titan Blade, the Super Titan Blade, for his ultimate attack, Sechster Angriff Boost. This attack was used to first entrap Zekka and set him up for the Implosion Expanded Punch. However Zekka was able to counter both attacks and the Super Titan Blade was sent flying into the arena floor. After Mbadi tried to kill the Space Angels and surviving members of the Space Karate Forces after the latter won the tournament with the Sword of Damocles, the Titan Blade was lost when most of the arena was vapourised. References Category:Sechs Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order weapons Category:Blade weapons